Just What You Want
by wonderwall05
Summary: She gulped noticeably causing his grin to widen. One of his hands went to her waist the other brushed her cheek gently going precariously close to her lips.
1. Ignoramus

"You were ignoring me Granger." A smooth voice called. Hermione closed her eyes momentarily before continuing to walk up the hallway away from the dungeons and _him_.

"Now, now you're not being very polite." He whispered in her ear causing her to jump and drop her books.

"Merlin." She muttered looking at the person before her. Really she tried not to stare but he was just so handsome, his dark grey eyes sparkled with mirth, yet his pale chiseled face gave away no emotion. He smirked and she knew he had caught her looking.

"Don't even say it." She said harshly bending down to get her books.

"Say what?" He asked innocently, too innocently. She looked up to see him still smirking down at her.

"You know what I mean." She said not willing to say it and then indicate that she had been _ogling_ him. Leaning over further to grab a book farther away his hand held hers and she looked up, his face was right in front of her and this time she couldn't read his eyes.

"Don't move." He whispered his other hand reaching up to smooth a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What?" She asked slightly breathless.

"Shhhh I'm enjoying this." He whispered again and she could feel his eyes drift over her body and she regretted wearing the tight blue low cut shirt that morning. His gaze was making her nervous and she was fighting the urge to run. But she did the only thing she could……she stood up quickly trying to rip her hand away. Too bad it backfired and instead she slammed against the wall and he slammed into her yet somehow he did it gracefully. Hermione was about to push him away when he shifted and it seemed like she could feel every muscle on his body. The amount should be illegal she thought. He felt like stone so sturdy yet dangerously pliable.

Hermione was almost afraid to look up but she did anyways, he was staring down at her a grin fixed on his face.

"I don't mind playing fast if you don't." He purred and she gulped noticeably causing his grin to widen. One of his hands went to her waist the other brushed her cheek gently going precariously close to her lips. Her eyes never left his and she knew they were wide open whether it was from fear or from that burning in her veins she wasn't sure.

She started when his foot pushed hers aside slightly causing her legs to widen and he looked down at her that sexy smirk on his face. Slowly he moved his hips against hers and she bit her lips fighting a groan.

Draco seemed to enjoy that because he leaned down to her and kissed her lightly minutely before pulling back.

"Perfect." He said moving his hips harder this time and Hermione's eyes fluttered shut.

"What….what are you doing?" She whispered keeping her eyes shut.

"Exactly what you want me too." He whispered his breath hot on her skin before he kissed her eyelids.


	2. Sopranoism

Soprano-ism

Hermione heard steps approaching and she sighed in relief, but she became nervous when Draco did not pull away from her. She opened her eyes and looked up into his smirking face and she knew immediately that this wasn't going to end well. The steps were coming from the dungeon…..she blanched as she realized who it must be. That was about the time Hermione Granger began to panic, she looked at Draco and cursed silently when he saw how supremely unbothered he was. She had to think fast or her spotless record would certainly be tarnished and she most definitely did not want to be caught in this position by Snape.

"Malfoy!" She whispered harshly.

"Yes darling." Her head shot up so fast at those two simple words. Great now she had whiplash.

"Get off of me." Her teeth were grinding unattractively but she didn't care.

"If I remember correctly you were the one who pulled me onto you. You really shouldn't be sending such mixed signals someone might think you were a tease." She was about to retort angrily when he ground his hips into her again and she groaned loudly. The footsteps paused for a moment before continuing on slightly faster than before.

"Malfoy get off me now!" Hermione practically yelled.

"Not until you say pretty please." He said smirking at her. Draco should really have seen what was coming next when he saw that angry determined look on Hermione's face. Yet he was unprepared when her knee connected sharply with his…sensitive regions. He let out a moan of pain and fell to the ground freeing Hermione who bolted leaving her books. She wasn't a moment to soon for Dumbledore walked around the corner, one eyebrow rising as he saw Malfoy's position.

"Hello sir." He managed to say his voice a few octaves higher.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said only the slightest twitch at the corner of his mouth indicating a smile. "May I ask what happened?" He said his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Oh just fell down sir." Draco said.

"Ah of course, well good day." Dumbledore said in a knowing way before.

After Dumbledore had left Draco stood up gingerly wincing slightly, he caught sight of the books and smirked. He would be seeing Granger again.

A/N: Like? I wasn't going to continue this but I decided why not? But on one condition I despise it when people ask for alerts on my story and don't comment it on it. I require positive reinforcement to keep my writing mojo going. All your feedback helps me write a better story that can apply more to what you as the readers like. So if you hope for the story to go one way give me advice I would love to comply. Wow I just sounded like such a pris so the gist is COMMENT BITCHES!

Love,

Wonderwall05

P.S. No offense meant

P.P.S Okay that was partly a lie

P.P.P.S But please don't get offended its not personal


	3. Revenge

Hermione was cursing herself. How could she be so stupid! Was she fated to repeat such mistakes? She could not believe that she had forgotten to grab her books! At that moment she was sitting in the library silently fuming as she tried to read from the food stained, slightly burned, and horrible smelling copy of her Transfiguration's book. She glared angrily at a group of second years when they giggled; apparently she didn't look overly threatening because they just continued on.

The next she looked up she was all by herself but she could hear people talking from a few aisles away so she knew it must not be too late. She heard a rustle and she spun around quickly; sadly she had forgotten that she sat and a chair and toppled over. She looked at the ceiling for a moment sighing heavily not even attempting to get up. Hermione stayed like that for a few minutes before hoisting herself up not so gracefully.

Once she was sitting up again she went back to studying trying to force unpleasant memories out of her mind; she wanted to know why she was having so much trouble.

"You forgot something dear." A voice whispered in her ear and she went rigid. Of course she knew who it was; he had come to exact revenge. She flinched when she saw his arm out of the corner of her eye but he just gently placed her books on the table, they were neatly stacked and no worse for wear. Hermione was momentarily stunned she hadn't thought he had actually brought them back, she had been expecting more of a jinx possibly a curse. But this? This she did not know how to react too. It took a second before it clicked: it was a trick! She jumped up quickly spinning to face him and reaching for her wand…..which was currently being twirled between his fingers.

"Now I don't believe that is how you say thank you." He said that infernal smirk on his face.

A/N: I think I'm going to end everyone of these chapters with a cliffy. It's very fun. I like the short chapters. What do you think? Remember COMMENT. I will seriously love you if you do!


	4. Sleeveless

Hermione was not about to be taught manners by some spoiled brat playboy. Hermione Granger did not stand for those things. So she gave him her best glare and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as soon as she saw him advancing on her.

"I don't think you of all people should be trying to teach me manners." She stammered, and he smiled it was like he smelled her nervousness.

"Actually I should. I took etiquette classes." He said arrogantly. "But I don't think they covered how to get up after you've fallen from your chair." He said pretending to be thoughtful his hand going to his chin for a moment. Hermione blushed in embarrassment, so she hadn't been paranoid.

"Don't be embarrassed darling, I quite enjoyed the view." His eyes drifted over her body and she shivered pulling her robes closed. Hermione studied his face their seemed to be malevolence there but she could not believe that he didn't mean to harm her. As she concentrated on his face she hadn't noticed him coming closer, she tried not to jump when she noticed his proximity. She also chose to ignore how her breathing had increased.

"I don't trust you." She blurted out before her hands went up to cover her mouth her eyes were wide.

"Oh I know darling." He didn't seem bothered at all.

"I think you have something up your sleeve." Hermione couldn't help saying, she mentally kicked herself. Draco grinned and she watched as he pulled one arm out of his robes and then another. He was now clad in only a black t-shirt than showed his firm chest.

"How could I possibly my dear?" He said and it took her a moment to realize he was responding her earlier statement. His arm snaked out to grab her arm but she backed away quickly not liking the way her skin tingled.

"I didn't mean it literally! It's just an expression!" She said her voice bordering on hysterical and she turned her face to the side to avoid staring at his muscles. God how she loved muscles, and Draco had was sinful and she blushed as she remembered the feel of those muscles against her.

"How am I supposed to know that? Is this some Muggle euphemism? I feel I must prove to you that there is nothing up my sleeve." He said and she heard the laughter in his voice but she dared not look at him.

"I really don't think this is necessary." She whispered.

"Oh I believe it is completely and utterly necessary." He whispered huskily in her ear, his warm breath causing her skin to pebble. "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered so quietly he barely heard her. She was about to reply when his lips ghosted over her skin barely touching.

A/N: I will follow through with the cliffy thing. It makes me so happy thinking that you all might be squirming in your seats wondering what's going to happen! I'm so evil. Hehehe.


	5. Nervousness

She was frozen. She had never been in this situation before. She had lost all modicum of control. If there was one thing she hated. It was losing control. She thought that Draco might be aware of that. At the moment Draco was sucking on her neck lightly his hands had made their way to her hips. Slowly he pushed forward causing Hermione to walk backwards until her back lightly hit the bookcase. She was getting nervous, she felt cornered. All her instincts told her to bolt, but her feet stayed planted solidly. It took her a minute to notice that he had pulled his mouth away and she was startled when his fingers grasped her chin lightly. Hermione knew it was foolish but she half expected his hands to be cold like stone, his pale skin had always reminded her of marble and his chiseled features only enhanced that. Her eyes focused on his and she was held by them; of course she had noticed their unusual color not many people had grey eyes. But she studied them know they had veins of blue in them, a blue that could be found in the sky before a storm, and there was a green that reminded her of the ocean. She loved the ocean. Hermione shook her head tearing herself away from his gaze but continued to look at her, it was disconcerting. She shifted slightly and he groaned her mouth formed a small O. Hermione wondered what she had done when she felt something pressing against her leg she blushed violently and looked away.

"You're embarrassed again." He sighed. "There is no need."

"What do you mean there is no need!" She sputtered making of the mistake of looking back at him. His look questioned her experience and again her mouth betrayed her.

"I have kissed a boy before!" She said shrilly and he looked shocked before chuckling.

"I'm not quite sure how to respond to that." He said slowly trying to control himself. "But I do have an idea." He said smoothly.

"Oh really do you?" Hermione said harshly. "I can't wait for the genius you are about to spew."

"I'm not quite sure if I believe you have kissed a boy before so…"

"I have too kissed a boy!" She said angrily, he only raised an eyebrow as if to say are you done?

"There is one way that you can prove this all…."

"No I will not!" She said knowing where this was heading.

"Are you scared dear?" He said mockingly. "I would not want to put you in a situation where you are afraid." He said his voice even genuinely sounding concerned.

"I am not afraid." She said.

"Oh really." He practically purred as he leaned in.

A/N: Cliffy! Cliffy! I don't think I'll ever get tired of this! I'm like a 5 year old in a candy store!


	6. Falling

Hermione watched as he leaned in her breathing sporadic. She almost leaned in to touch her lips to his but instead she stayed back waiting for him. He paused for a moment looking it her eyes before crushing his lips against hers. She wasn't prepared for that she had expected a chaste kiss. His lips were delightfully smooth and moist he kissed her mouth soundly before his tongue darted out and slid across her bottom lip. She groaned her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck pulling him to her, his arms slid around her waist pulling her up so that she stood on tip toes. She wasn't aware that she had opened her mouth until his tongue stroked hers and she moaned in surprise. Draco pressed against her causing her to yelp as a book bit into her spine but he didn't appear to notice as his hands went around her back gripping her butt and pulling her up, instinctively she wrapped her legs around him. This time when he ground into her, she threw back her head breaking their kiss and panting, He took advantage of this attacking her neck nipping and licking. One of his hands slipped up and began to unbutton her sensible white oxford shirt, slowly revealing her bra. The cold air hit her skin and she shivered, her head clearing. Panic flooded her chest as he kissed down her neck heading for her chest, this was not okay. She could not be doing this!

"No." She said quietly but he seemed to not hear and continued nibbling. "No!" She said louder ripping her legs out of his grip and falling hitting her butt on a shelf on the way down. Tears sprang to her eyes from the pain and Draco looked down at her in shock.

"Hermione…" He said slowly. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am not alright!" She said. "My ass smarts." She muttered and by his chuckle she knew he heard. She tried to stand slapping away Draco's proffered hand; she stood clumsily losing her balance and falling back into the bookcase hitting her back against a shelf.

"Bloody hell." She said rubbing her spine that was going to bruise. She didn't dare look in his eyes so she continued rubbing her back. She jumped when his arm wrapped around her waist and his lips landed on hers but she pushed away again.

"No."

"Darling…"

"Stay away Malfoy." She said that familiar flutter of panic returning, even though Draco stayed away from her his eyes wary.

"Now Hermione don't do anything irrational" he said. He must have seen the look in her eyes.

A/N: What now? I'm not even sure! GASP Surprise I don't actually plan out my stories I just go with the flow. I have one of two options. Which one, which one? Cliffy.


	7. Stamina

Draco was watching her warily and that flutter of panic was not going away. So she bolted grabbing her books and bag quickly and sprinting out of the library, he might've called her name but she wasn't listening. Hermione was actually surprised by her stamina she made it all the way to the Gryffindor tower without once stopping; she stood outside the portrait staring up at the empty canvas that was supposed to contain the Fat Lady.

"God damn it!" She nearly yelled.

"Hermione?" Someone said and she screamed loudly jumping into the air, the other person screamed as well.

"Merlin Harry you scared me." She said her hand going to her chest.

"I scared you? I thought you were having a heart attack." He said looking at her with concern.

"I think I might have."

"Are you going to come in or not?" They heard an irritable voice say and they glanced up to see the Fat Lady.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked rudely.

"None of your business." She said looking down her nose at Hermione.

"Ponce." Hermione muttered to Harry who laughed lightly. They entered the common room the picture closing quickly clipping Hermione on the heel causing her to fall forward.

"Oh my god! The world is against me today!" She said loudly and she heard Harry laughing. "I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah." He said grabbing her hands and hauling her up. She looked around the common room seeing how empty it was except for Ron and Ginny and a few third years. She noticed that Ginny was looking at her strangely.

"I think I'm going to bed before anything else happens.


	8. Hickies

Hermione's heart was beating wildly against her ribcage. He couldn't possibly come up the girls' stairs? Right? Oh my god! What if he could! What if he was so angry he……Her train of thought was interrupted by more knocking. Get a hold of yourself Hermione. She slowly stepped back from the door and yanked it open pointing her wand at whoever was standing there.

When she opened her eyes Ginny stood there her arms crossed and with an eyebrow raised in almost perfect imitation of Draco.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ginny I thought you were someone else!" Hermione said hastily putting away her wand and walking to her bed which she flopped down on wincing as she landed on her bruised bum.

"Who exactly did you think I was?" Ginny asked sitting next to her.

"It's not important I'm just glad it was you." Hermione said and let her shoulders relax a bit.

"So where were you?" Ginny asked and Hermione turned to look at her, she was suspicious.

"Um….the library studying." Hermione said, it was after all partly true.

"You happen to be a terrible liar." Ginny said crossing her arms again.

"What! I was at the library!" Hermione said.

"Yes I believe that. I just don't think you were studying." Ginny said eyeing her meanfully.

"Why would you say that?" She said and could the damned blush rising on her cheeks.

"Well for one you are terribly flustered." Ginny said before grinning, "Second of all your neck is covered with hickies." Hermione screamed quietly before rushing to the bathroom. Ginny sat patiently waiting for her too return. When she did leave the bathroom her face was tear streaked.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned lightly. Hermione just went over to her bed lying down and burying her face in the pillow. "Hermione what's the matter?"

"No healing spells work." She had Hermione say.

"No healing….? Oh is that all your worried about?" Ginny asked becoming amused again.

"It's like he has magic spit! I hate him!" She said angrily pounding her fists.

"Who would he be?" Ginny questioned. Hermione sat up and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Draco Malfoy." She said before lying down again.

"Malfoy?" Ginny said thoughtful it really made sense.

"Why aren't you screaming?" Hermione asked.

"Pardon?" Ginny asked confused. "Why would I be screaming?"

"I just told you that Draco Malfoy gave me all these hickies and you aren't screaming in….I don't horror?" Hermione said.

"Why would I be screaming, he's hot Hermione." Ginny didn't like it when Hermione pretending to puke. "Well he must be something if you allowed him to kiss you all over." Ginny said and Hermione stuck her tongue out at her. "I always kind of thought he had a thing for you."

"You're crazy Ginny." Hermione said sternly Ginny tried to reply but Hermione cut her off. "No I don't want to hear it. I'm tired and I should get to bed we have classes tomorrow." She ushered Ginny to the door and pushed her out closing the door behind her.

A/N: Sorry but I needed this chapter in between more action next chapter.


	9. Newsbreak

Hermione sat at breakfast with her head down having already made a pact with herself that she would not glance over at _his _table. Really there was no need. By now he should have realized his mistake; he would be disgusted with himself for touching the _Mudblood_. Somehow this did not reassure her. So she picked at her eggs thinking of the work that she wanted to finish early.

"Hermione?" Ron asked and Hermione was startled she had completely forgotten she was in the dining hall.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Malfoy's staring at you." Harry said his face set into an angry mask. Hermione gulped secretly, uh oh.

"I'm sure it's not me." She said not once glancing up from her plate continuing to move her food around.

"I'm pretty sure it's you." Ron said craning his head, "yep definitely you."

"Oh whatever. You know Malfoy. He's probably just trying to get a rise out of you two." Hermione said trying to sound unconcerned.

"Yeah you're probably right." Harry said glaring once more at the Slytherin table before continuing to eat. Hermione waited a few minutes before curiosity got the better of her. Hermione raised her head slowly and look up, she gasped in shock letting her eyes drop to her plate again. He was sitting right across from her and he was most definitely staring at her.

"Told you so." Ginny whispered in her ear before waving at Draco who waved back smirking just a bit.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered harshly what if someone noticed?

"Oh don't get your knickers in a bunch." Ginny said smiling.

"No this isn't funny." She pointed at her neck which was covered in a black turtleneck. She glanced up again to see Draco grinning at her. "O god. Why did this have to happen to me?" Hermione moaned.

"What have an amazingly sexy, _muscled,_" Hermione glared at her, "man want you. I can see how badly you are suffering." Ginny said.

"He's Draco Malfoy though." Hermione said fighting the urge to agree with her.

"News break the war is over. You know he fought with us. Why are you still prejudiced he obviously isn't?" Ginny said the last part with mocking in her voice. Hermione didn't know how to respond, Ginny made sense. So she did the only thing she could she grabbed her bag and ran for it. She couldn't let Ginny convince her that it wasn't wrong. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed that Draco was standing at the doors apparently waiting for her. But her eyes were on her feet and she crashed into him, and as she felt herself falling all she could think was 'go figure'.

But he grabbed her, his arm snaking around her waist; she was now suspended in the air like she had been participating in some sort of dance and she was staring right up into those eyes.

"Hello Hermione." He whispered his eyes shone with some emotion. All Hermione could do was gulp.

A/N: Dun dun dun. I wont be continuing this for a while but it will continue. I like it and the cliffies make me feel all fuzzy inside. JK.

Till next time,

Wonderwall05


	10. Dancing

"Hello Malfoy." Hermione said trying to keep her voice steady but she could see it wavered when he smirked at her. "Could you let go of me?" She asked rudely making his eyebrow quirk.

"You would like me to drop you, right here in front of the whole school?" He asked pretending to be quizzical but his eyes gave him away.

"No I just want you to let me go." She said and for the first time she realized her arms were on his shoulders; she hastily withdrew them.

"Now why would you do that?" He said pouting slightly and her eyes were drawn to his lips and she shivered as she remembered their smoothness as they moved against hers.

"Malfoy. Let. Me. Go." She said slowly.

"I can't just let you go. Another fall on the bum might damage you permanently." He said for once smiling down at her. His other arm slid down her waist until his hand rested upon the body part in question. Hermione flushed as tingles spread through her body.

"Please." She whispered averting her eyes, and she heard him sigh.

"If I must," he said. She felt his arms shift slightly as he pulled her up, to rest against his chest she glanced up at him nervous once again. She looked around they had started to draw the attention of the people around them and more people were turning to look their way. She placed her hands on his chest trying to stop her nerve cells from feeling and tried to push away. But it was useless he was so much stronger than her.

"Stop this immediately." She said cursing herself for sounding so much like McGonagall.

"I don't think so; I'm enjoying it quite a bit." He said before pulling her even closer. What she felt pressing against her leg only made her more flustered.

"What are you trying to prove?" She loudly suddenly angry, tears came to her eyes. She wasn't about to let him use her for some scheme of his.

"I think you're the one trying to prove something." He said to her his face suddenly stony.

"What do you mean?" She stuttered surprised by his rapid change in emotion. Slowly his face softened as he looked at her.

"I'm not trying to prove anything." He whispered and leaned down quickly kissing her on the forehead before releasing her. She stood momentarily stunned before she noticed the stares she was getting and left.

A/N: oh slightly sappy but not everything can be full smutt. You sex maniacs. Jeesh. Haha. Thanks for all of the reviews! I love it!


	11. Patrol

When she had realized it earlier that day she almost cried. She had patrol that night and she knew who was patrolling with her. She had managed to avoid him for the last two days, along with everyone else. They were all asking her about Draco and that sweet kiss. She had heard three rumors already, all incredibly unlikely. One had to do with her being saved from a group of Death Eaters and Dementors by Draco during the war , which had led to a torrid love affair that they broke off once reaching school but could no longer stand not being with out each other. Really some people just lived to make up such wild stories. Sadly Ron and Harry seemed to believe some of them, their stony silence was not helping her mood.

So it was with fear that Hermione set out on patrol she was meant to meet up with him at the Great Hall and they would go from there on the assigned route. Hermione had reached the top of the stairs before she knew it, he was waiting for her his back turned, and she admired him for a moment. His shoulders were broad and filled out his robe nicely; he had grown taller over the summer standing at almost six feet. He had an even more commanding figure than before and she couldn't but agree with Ginny he was hot. She took a big breath before heading down the stairs her shoes clicking slightly and he turned around to look at her. Somehow she felt that she was about to head off on a date, she was nervous and she could feel her hands sweaty slightly. When she reached the bottom he continued to look at her.

"Should we get going?" She asked quietly fidgeting.

"Yes." He said his voice strong and he strode off down the hallways towards the dungeon and Hermione blinked surprised before hurrying to catch up with him.

They had been walking in silence for a long time and Hermione couldn't help glancing at his face once or twice or three times…….She didn't understand why she cared that he wasn't speaking to her. Surely it was better than him trying to seduce her because he always seemed to succeed. Not one to be impatient she tried to keep the silence but for some reason she was finding it unbearable.

"Why do you keep kissing me?" Shit! Why did she have to ask? Draco turned slowly his face emotionless. Hermione was about to die from embarrassment. He just stood there and watched her. "Forget about it." She said turning to walk away but he grabbed her arm pulling her into his chest.

"Ask me again." He said looking down at her.

"Why do you kiss me?" She asked nervously.

"Because I want to." He whispered his lips pressing against hers lightly. He let them rest there for a moment he deepened it. His tongue slipped deftly between her lips, his hands pressed her into him even harder and she gasped. Suddenly there was a crash and a muffled curse they broke apart staring at each other before heading toward the noise.


	12. Archrival

Hermione stared at the portrait for once she wished the Fat Lady was off getting drunk with her friend Violet. She really didn't want to enter her common room. She knew Ron and Harry were bound to be waiting for her and they weren't going to be pleasant. Hermione took a deep breath and walked through the portrait and sure enough both Harry and Ron turned to glare at her. Well she had to get through with it at some time so she walked over and flopped into a chair facing the couch on which the two were sitting. She was not surprised to see Ginny sitting near them grinning at Hermione like the Cheshire cat.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry exploded first and Hermione whipped her head to look at him in surprise.

"Harry…." She said her voice still completely shocked.

"Don't Harry me I want answers!" Even Ron was looking startled. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Harry. "Are you shagging Malfoy?" He asked and his face was just so serious that she began to giggle; she tried to hold it in but that only caused her face to turn an unattractive shade of red. Finally it just burst out of her, tears streaming down her face, it took several minutes for her to calm down. None of them looked very amused except for Ginny.

"You should have seen your face when you said," She started cracking up again and managed to force out "shagging."

"I don't think this is a very amusing situation Hermione. After what happened at breakfast the other day it's obvious that there is something going on between you and Malfoy."

"I'm not shagging him Harry. Please give me some credit." She could swear she heard Ginny mutter not yet.

"Are you dating him?"

"No."

"Then what was that about today?" Ron burst in.

"I really have no idea. I'm just as confused as you are." Hermione said her conversation with Draco during patrol had done nothing to clear up his intentions.

"I don't believe you." Harry said pouting slightly and she just gaped at him.

"Excuse me but don't you think that I would tell my two," after a cough from Ginny she added, "three best friends if I was dating someone?" They both looked guilty and she felt bad for lying to them but it was for the best after all.

"If you were actually dating him we would have to cut you off as a friend. Seriously Malfoy," Ron made a face before continuing, "Harry's like arch rival we should've known you would never betray us like that." Harry and Ron both laughed and Hermione began to panic inside, her eyes found themselves wandering over to Ginny who looked a little concerned.

"Err… yeah I would never do that too you guys. I think I'm gunna go to bed it's been a long night." Hermione laughed nervously neither of the boys seemed to notice but Ginny was definitely suspicious. Hermione got up slowly walking up the stairs closing the door and leaning against it in exhaustion. 'Well that decides it.' She thought 'They're right after all he is their arch rival he's probably just using me to get to them.' She was surprised by the drop of water that ran down her cheek before wiping it away angrily.

"This is stupid you don't even like him! Just forget about him!" She said before changing into her pajamas and jumping into bed.

**The End**

A/N: I know this is a very bad ending but I just can't continue with this story sorry. You've been punked! Haha sorry for that but if I don't get more than three evil author moments a month I start going crazy. I can't wait for the comments of protest to start filling up my inbox. evil giggle you know you love me ; ). Anyhoo still don't know where this is going. Happy ending or sudden plummet into angst. I don't know if you guys comment a lot and make me happy then happy ending but if no good comments I will go into depression and of course Hermione and Draco will never get together and kill themselves. Toto Romeo and Juliet. The fate of this story is in your hands.


	13. Apolgies

It had been a week since Hermione had spoken to Draco; she continued to avoid him even though he took every possible occasion to talk to her. But Hermione was resolute; she couldn't betray her friends any further. They had been with her through thick and thin, Draco had just…..appeared. Ginny had bugged her constantly and was not giving up. So when Hermione went down to breakfast it was with a heavy heart. Since she always arrived earlier than Ron and Harry she was fair game for Ginny, who even though she tried to change Hermione's mind every five seconds never mentioned Draco in front of them. Hermione had gotten tired of trying to wait for the two boys after one day so all she could do was mentally block Ginny.

Sure enough when Hermione arrived in the dining hall there sat Ginny waiting for her. She sat down and began to gather her food, this was about the time Ginny started but she was greeted by silence. Hermione risked a quick glance but Ginny just munched away at her cereal completely unconcerned with anything else. Hermione was automatically suspicious when did Ginerva Weasely ever give up on anything?

"Something wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked and she realized that she had been staring.

"Oh no just tired." Hermione said before digging into her food.

"Hey I just want to apologize." Ginny said looking uncomfortable, and Hermione knew why Ginny wasn't one to apologize for her actions. "Obviously you're not into Malfoy and I'm sorry I've been trying to force you into something you didn't want. I just thought you liked him."

"No I didn't like him." Hermione said stiffly before turning back to her food. "But I accept it. You can't help it if you're annoying." Hermione said jokingly and Ginny laughed looking comfortable again. They were soon joined the boys and expressed disgust at Ron's eating habits.

"So what do you want to do this Hogsmeade weekend?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Oh I don't know. The usual?" Hermione said referring to a stop at Zonko's then the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer.

"Do you want to go shopping with me instead?" Ginny asked and seeing the hesitation on Hermione's face added, "It won't be like all girly; we can even hit the bookstore." She said the last part and Hermione smiled.

"Sure it would be nice to get away from the trolls for once." Hermione said laughing at Ron's look of outrage.

"Don't be so unfair." Ginny teased. "They smell much worse then trolls."

"Says Miss. B.O. herself." Harry muttered earning himself a smack from Ginny.

"Hey don't forget I can still kick your ass in Quidditch." Ginny said and Hermione rolled her eyes as they started arguing.

A/N: Well Ginny tried to help Hermione. Or did she? Is she possibly having secret liaisons with Malfoy on the side and this is a whole trick to destroy Hermione's self-confidence for Ginny's own selfish revenge for a pass detention that was caused by Hermione? Stay tuned in for next episode. God I had too much caffeine. What if that did happen though? Because I have no story outlined so that might do? Input? Output? Export? Import? Okay shutting up. REVIEW BIZZ-NITS! See I'm ghetto like Harley. Abs will understand that. Abs also needs to have an impromptu rap off with him she'd kick his white hairy ass. Bad images.

Till next time (if there is a next time because I just checked and 12 fucking people have looked at last chapter yet none have reviewed I am discouraged nay I am destroyed and with a kiss I die ( Romeo and Juliet bitches) yeah I kick ass at Shakespeare. Again too much caffeine.),

Wonderwall05


	14. Setup

**Note: How 'bout you read the author's note because it has hints of next chapters events. They're delicious. It's for your own good that I do this even though it is revealing my creative genius. Sigh. I hope you appreciate it.**

Hermione was seriously regretting her decision. If she knew she was going to feel like this. She would've taken it all back just to be like she was before. She knew she should never have trusted Ginerva Weasely. Hermione found herself in an awkward position she was wearing a skirt that was ABOVE knee length, a tight v-neck sweater in pale green and a high ponytail. You would think that was all but no she had on eyeliner (gasp) and lip-gloss of the strawberry variety. She wasn't quite sure how Ginny had managed it but there she was standing before the town of Hogsmeade.  
"Stop being such a prude, that sweater looks amazing really brings out the green in your eyes, and your legs look fine!" Ginny said apparently at the end of her rope.

"Really?" Hermione asked nervously tugging at the hem of the skirt.

"Yes now come on! I want to get some shopping in _today._" Ginny said angrily.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered following Ginny as she stomped away. They went to Gladrags Wizardwear first and poked around for a bit, they visited other stores before ending at the bookstore. Hermione purchased a book about the formation of apparition

Spells and had become instantly absorbed it, which was the reason she didn't notice where Ginny was leading her. They entered a building and she didn't bother to look up allowing herself to be pushed into a seat by Ginny, Suddenly her book was ripped away and she turned to glare at Ginny….except it wasn't Ginny.

A/N: Okay seriously people do you just ignore my author notes and be like it would be so funny if we didn't comment and therefore sent her into a deep dark depression. It would just be so fucking hilarious. Err….except not douche bags. I see that you read this. So I believe that you enjoy it. Or is it so terrible it's like a car crash that you just can't look away from. Really people I need feedback or this will be my last cliffy and the story will end something like this…Hermione hooks up with Goyle AND Crabbe and they have children then she runs off and resurrects Voldemort and shags old ugly snaky face. Yeah what now. You can't do anything that's right…..except review. Really it's your choice.

Think 'bout it. Over and out.

Wonderwall05


	15. 10 Meter

Hermione was staring right at none other than Draco Malfoy. A Draco Malfoy who was smirking back at her. She was so confused she wasn't sure what emotion should come first: anger at Ginny or fear of being in so close of range of Draco. She glanced at Ginny and instantly her features began to change.

"Hermione." Ginny said in a reprimanding tone. Hermione glanced toward the door, it wasn't that far. She was no runner but if she sprinted she could get there before Ginny. "Don't even-"Ginny started before Hermione was up and heading for the door, she jerked it open and planted one foot firmly and then another she was home free! Suddenly her foot slid out from under her and she landed on her back, hard. She lay there for a moment the wind knocked out of her. Why the hell was there a patch of ice on the ground in the middle of November! It was completely unreasonable! God damn it! She heard the crunch of sand and knew that her two least favorite people of the moment were approaching. Sure enough above her appeared Ginny who just looked exasperated.

"I can't take you anywhere." She said but she withdrew and there was Draco smirking down at her.

"Hello darling." He purred like the last week had never occurred. Hermione closed her eyes tightly, and wished she was anywhere but there.

"O god." She whispered her heart pounding quickly. She opened her eyes again and they were both looking at her in concern. "This has got to be some fucked up dream." She said trying to convince herself.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you dreamed about me." Draco said smirking again.

"You're very arrogant." Hermione said matter-of-factly, Draco's mouth opened in shock and Ginny began to giggle.

"Did you hit your head?" Ginny asked still smiling widely.

"If only." Hermione said seeing the perks of blacking out.

"Now darling I only want to talk with you." Draco said his voice taking on that husky quality making her believe that he wanted to do anything but talk.

"Sorry can't." Hermione said trying to stand shakily. "People to see, places to go to-" She slipped again landing on her already sore back.

"Hermione be reasonable, you've been acting like a prick lately. Just give him a chance." Ginny said staring down at her.

"I can't. Harry and Ron-"

"Screw Harry and Ron! How many times have they done stuff that you didn't like? You got over it didn't you?" Ginny questioned and Hermione was about to speak but she cut her off. "Yes I understand they have the mentality of three year olds but _I'll_ speak to them." Hermione gave her a look. "Okay I won't scream," Ginny said wryly, "That much." Finally Hermione smiled.

"Fine but help me up." She said sitting up. Ginny grabbed her hands and yanked hard.

"Good?" She asked.

"Yep." Hermione said sullenly as she realized what was going to happen. Suddenly Ginny pushed her backwards and she screamed but arms wrapped around her waist holding her up and bringing her to rest against a chest…a very familiar chest.

"I'll leave you two be." Ginny said before bouncing off.

"Good friend you are." She called after her.

"Now darling I think a cup of tea is needed." Draco said his hand going to rest on her hip. She pulled away from him and turned so she could see his face.

"I believe we can have a mature conversation about this." She said and she could've sworn that he pouted a little.

A/N: Like? Yay? Nay? Well I am probably gunna squeeze a couple more chapters out before I leave for a while. So reviews please. So I can feel motivated to do this and not pack.


	16. Backstreets

They had ordered their drinks, receiving odd glances from the witch who was serving them. They were known for their part in the war, and they would never have been expected to be meeting eye to eye let alone sitting in _Madam Puddifoot's_ together. Hermione sat there awkwardly back straight, hands folded on the table while Draco was more…..draped in his chair still looking elegant and completely relaxed. She took this chance to look around the tea shop, grimacing in disgust. She had never so many frills and bows in her life; it was like a girly magazine had exploded. O god she was queasy from the amount of pink being displayed here. She looked away from it all and her only other option was Draco or that strange stain on the table cloth. She picked the stain. What could it be? Tea? Polyjuice potion? Did she even give a shit? She could handle this. Just simple conversation with a boy, an extremely sexy boy…stop that train of thought. So Hermione took a deep breath and looked up to see him watching her.

"What is it that you want to discuss?" She asked almost wincing at her business like manner. Draco just raised an eyebrow and sat up straighter.

"Well the matter at hand really." He replied and Hermione sighed gratefully. She was about to speak when he cut her off. "That sweater looks amazing on you." He said smirking at her shocked expression. "I didn't mind the skirt either." He said seemingly enjoying the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"Err…thanks?" She said quietly glancing at that spot again.

"Darling these are compliments, you aren't supposed to be embarrassed by them." His voice was smooth, comforting odd coming from his mouth.   
"I know." She said continuing to look at the table.

"Do you really?" He asked her and she glanced up to see his face containing an ounce of sadness. She didn't know what to say and she watched as his hand slid over and cupped her own. Hermione didn't know what was so different about his hands than anyone else's. They held hers like they were something precious, and Draco rubbed his thumb along hers lightly. His skin was soft but she could feel calluses from his broom. His hand dwarfed hers and it felt nice, not the awkward hand holding that she had partaken in before. She tried to pull away, this was too intimate for her this wasn't helping her at all.

"I really think we should-"

"Hermione relax." He whispered not letting go of her hand, caressing his thumb against her wrist and she shivered. She never knew that spot was so sensitive. When their tea arrived he didn't let go of her hand but continued to stroke her wrist sending little sparks through out her body. She took a sip of her tea trying to let the warmth calm her but it seemed like all her concentration was on Draco's fingers as they stroked her skin. They didn't speak again just sat there as Draco tenderly held her hands, and when he looked up at her, she almost believed that this wasn't some cruel joke.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He said and she was startled she had been so concentrated that she forgot about everything for a moment.

"Yes." She whispered and he rose not letting go of her and flipped some money onto the table. He grabbed her coat and held it up for her, she slipped her arms in and instantly he recaptured her hand. He held the door for her and as soon as they were outside his arm slid around her waist pulling her close to him. She couldn't find any reason to protest; she leaned into him slightly and was rewarded with a smile and a light kiss on the top of her head.

They wandered around the back streets after her initial nervousness of possibly being seen. Draco didn't seem to mind, being content just to hold her. They were walking down a street near Madam Puddifoot's again when Hermione heard distinctive voices and stopped.

"I wonder where they could be?" That was Ron.

"Ginny said they would be shopping, maybe they stopped in Puddifoot's the girls are always going in." Harry said.

"Yes so why do you think we'll find Hermione there?" Ron said and Hermione blushed violently, she knew it was only a joke but it stung.

"Let's at least go check." Harry said, Hermione was pulled into an alleyway and pressed against the wall, successfully hidden from Harry and Ron's view. She looked up to see Draco watching her his face unreadable, she looked down pressing her face into his chest and she felt his arms wrap around her. They stopped talking and she knew they had noticed them, they wouldn't be able to see who it was but they were obviously curious.

"Moan darling." Draco said anger in his voice.

"What? No!" She whispered. He ground his hips against hers and she couldn't help it when she let out a moan. She could hear Harry and Ron whispering but not what they were saying. They moved on and she continued looking down, his fingers grasped her chin and made her look up at him. She knew her face was red and that tears dripped down her face.

"These are the friends whose opinion you care so much about!" Draco said his voice angry. "They don't deserve you!" She tried to look away but he held onto her chin. "Are you listening to them Hermione?" Another tear dripped down their face. "Hermione." He said tightly and she nodded hesitantly. He brought his face close to hers so he could make sure their eyes met. "Would I do this if you weren't beautiful?" He whispered before pressing his body against hers and she felt him pressing against her leg. "Would I do this if you weren't wonderful?" He asked crushing his lips against hers, and she gasped allowing him to explore her mouth. "Would I even be interested if you weren't so uniquely you?" He whispered again his anger fading slightly, his hand reached for hers and she allowed him to take it. "Who are you going to listen to, them or me?" he asked and she felt there was more behind that question but she was too distracted by his fingers stroking her face to think about it.

"You." She whispered looking up at him, he leaned down and kissed her sweetly and for the first time she pushed her tongue into his mouth. She was surprised when he didn't smirk just pulled her closer as if desperate for her touch. Hermione let her hands wander to his shoulders and then around his neck. Once again she was hoisted up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He ground his hips into hers and she didn't care that her moan was loud. She felt oddly free and she wasn't thinking about what would happen next as she reach underneath his cloak and began to unbutton his shirt. Slowly his pale skin began to become visible and she admired the way his muscles moved, she reached out letting a finger caress him lightly and he groaned, pressing against her even harder. His lips moved over he neck nipping and licking in a wondrous pattern that was causing heat to pool in her stomach. Slowly she leaned down pressing her own lips against his neck taking a bit of skin between her teeth experimentally; she let her tongue drift over it as she listened to his breath come in pants. His hand reached up and cupped her breast lightly causing her to shiver.

There was a loud commotion and they broke apart quickly. Three girls walked by laughing hysterically and passed by. Hermione shuffled awkwardly and looked up to see Draco smiling at her. He reached for her hand and pulled her out of the alley and back towards the castle.

A/N: Hoped you liked I made it longer since this will be last post for a while.

Love,

Wonderwall05


	17. RubADubDub

Hermione had survived the barrage of questions from Ginny successfully avoiding some of the more awkward questions and finally sent a pouting Ginny away. All she wanted at that moment was a nice, long bath. She could soak for hours in the Prefect's bathroom because although her Head Girl's room came with a small bathroom it did not have a tub. Hermione waited until she knew most people would be asleep before grabbing her wash things and towel, sure enough when she entered the common room there was only two people up and they sat in the corner playing Wizard's chess. She closed the portrait quietly after her ignoring the disapproving mutters of the Fat Lady and headed towards the stairs that led to the bathroom.

Hermione looked up at the portrait guarding the Prefect's bathroom and said, "Mango seltzer." The new password (what was it with the scent's?), it opened slowly and she walked in humming lightly to herself, it was stuffy but she shrugged and headed forward. There was a pair of socks on the floor and she huffed it was so rude for someone to leave their clothes lying about. She turned the corner to the baths watching for puddles and made her way to the bath dropping her things by it and turned towards the cupboards. Draco Malfoy stood there fully nude, looking at her in an amused way, she screamed and covered her eyes walking backwards, she hit the edge of the tub and screamed again as she fell into the thankfully still full tub.

She sputtered as she reached the top of the water struggling underneath the weight of her wet clothes. She finally reached the edge to find that Draco had managed to find a pair of thin boxers and was now looking down at her smirking.

"I usually have this type of affect on women." He said looking even more cocky than usual. Hermione just huffed trying to pull herself out of the tub, and was relieved when strong hands grabbed her underneath her arms and pulled her the rest of the way out. She stood there dripping wet in front of Draco Malfoy, whose blond hair was plastered in a most becoming way to his head.

"Prat." She muttered as she tried to wring out her clothing.

"Don't be ashamed to admit you want me. No one else is." He said watching her poor attempts to dry off.

"Bloody wanker, thinks everyone bloody loves him." She muttered angrily still embarrassed.

"Now now Hermione that's very nice." He said mockingly and she glared up at him.

"Yeah? Well what are you going to do about it?" She asked defiantly. He grinned hungrily and grabbed her arm pulling her against him harshly. She struggled using her other hand to push at him but he only forced her face up and kissed her hard. His let go of her arms to grab hold of her ass forcing her hips to grind against his and she moaned in surprise before pulling back and slapping his face. He didn't even pause before he pushed her against the wall attacking her lips again. His hand slid up her body pulling at the bottom of her sweater and he let go of her for a second to take it off.

Hermione gasped as his hand held her breast squeezing it lightly before he ripped open her blouse. She let her hands go to his chest rubbing over his muscles before sliding to tweak his nipple. He growled in her ear and pushed her shirt off of her shoulders, her hands slid up and twined into his hair pulling his face down for a kiss. Hermione barely noticed as he slid her skirt off, only when she pressed against him and felt his skin did she pull back. She blushed deeply as she realized that she was clothed in only her underwear and she tried to cover herself but Draco held her hands, smirking as his eyes ran over her. Slowly he tugged her to him and kissed her languidly walking her backwards. He stopped and grinned at her.

"This is what I'm going to do." He said huskily his hand reaching out and pushing her. Hermione screamed a second time as she fell into the bathtub. Reaching the surface to hear the splash as Draco jumped in. She looked for him and was unprepared for the hand that grabbed her ankle and pulled her under. When she had wiped the water from her eyes she saw Draco chuckling.

"Oh you're gunna get it." She said splashing him in his face taking him by surprise and causing him to swallow a mouthful of water. She saw his look and squeaked swimming for the side but he caught her.

A/N: Finally sorry this took so long but school and hockey has made this very difficult to finish.

Rae-Anime-Neko: Please do not have your Mob Boss father track me down and kill me. Pretty please?

MysticalForbiddenLove: That Shakespeare quote is when Romeo has found Juliet dead, drinks the poison, and kisses her lips for a final time before dying.

Laffytaffy: B.O. is an abbreviation of body odor a.k.a nastiness. And don't worry it took me a while to figure it out when I first heard it.


	18. Exhibitionism

Hermione was up at her usual time the next day despite her late night bath, which had ended more pleasantly than she could ever have imagined. She grabbed her bag of the bed and pulled on her robe, slowly walking down the stairs being careful not to wake anyone. The common room was of course empty no one wanted to be up at this time of the morning, especially not on the last day of the weekend. Hermione opened the portrait hole turning to close it lightly.

"I don't think you're going to wake anyone darling." Hermione nearly screamed but already that voice was so familiar that she was able to control herself. Draco was smirking at her, as he leaned unconcernedly against the wall. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that he stood in Gryffindor territory, that if it hadn't been her he would have been cursed immediately.

"You this sneaking up on me thing is getting old." She said trying to sound put off but the fact that he was there waiting for her made her smile.

"But you get the most delightful expression on your face when I do." He whispered coming over and kissing her lightly on the mouth. "Shall we go to breakfast?" He asked reaching for her hand.

"If we must." Hermione said as she put her hand in his.

When they reached the Entrance Hall she tried to pull her hand from his but he held on resolutely and she gulped nervously. When he had approached the idea of making their relationship public she had thought he meant in a couple of weeks, not immediately. But she should have known he was not one to be embarrassed of things. So they walked into the Great Hall holding hands and the few students (mostly Ravenclaws) stared unabashedly.

"They're being rather impolite." Hermione whispered blushing crimson.

"Oh we'll just have to teach them correct manners then." He whispered sliding his arm around her waist and there was an audible gasp.

"Now you're just showing off." She said giggling lightly.

"That is not showing off my dear." He said huskily and she wondered what his idea of showing off was.

"Don't tell me you're an exhibitionist?" She teased as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table and surprisingly he sat with her. When he didn't reply she looked at his quirked eyebrow.

"What would be your definition of exhibitionist?" He asked calmly.

"Oh seriously Draco that's not funny." She said laughing but stopped by his serious demeanor. "You're serious?" She squeaked wondering how she had ever liked this boy.

"Darling I think you are overacting. I don't mind public displays of affection but even I stop at a certain point." He said looking amused.

"Thank god." She whispered noticing for the first time the more people that were entering the Great Hall and staring at them in complete shock. "Won't you rather sit at your table?" She asked.

"No I think your friends need to get used to the idea of us, and better now than never." He said smirking at her look of distress.

"I'll have to protect you then." Hermione said waiting for his reaction. He look affronted.

"Excuse me? You protect me? I am the man in this relationship and I am perfectly capable of pro…" He stopped when he saw her smile. "You little minx you did that all just to rile me up."

"I can't help it if I like you riled up." She said lightly laughing.

"O I know you like me riled up." He said grinning at her and she felt his hand glide up her thighs.

"Stop that." Hermione whispered blushing violently and looking around to see if anyone had noticed. She looked back to see him pouting. "At least for now." She amended and he smirked. Suddenly his eyes focused on something before looking back at her. Hermione didn't need him to say anything she already knew what was coming. Or rather who was coming. Harry and Ron had finally woken up and she turned to see their shock at her sitting with Draco and then their faces clouded with anger. She turned back to Draco quickly. "We can still escape!" She said urgently tugging at his hand, still watching her two extremely pissed friends advancing towards her.

"Hermione." His voice cut through her panic and she turned towards him instinctively. "Do you regret it all?" He asked his voice serious.

"Of course I don't I-"He cut her off.

"Then you shouldn't be afraid to tell them." He said keeping eye contact with her and she found she couldn't look away. But the appearance of her friends across from her was as suitable as a slap to the face. Draco's hand tightened on hers and he turned to regard Harry and Ron coolly. This wasn't going to go well.

A/N: And a lot of you thought I had ended it. Silly gooses. It's not over till the fat lady sings or in politically correct terms a person with a challenging body mass problem. Actually I don't think that is politically correct either. But it doesn't really bother me all that much. So you know the drill you review and I grace you with another chapter. Take this time to be astounded by my brilliance.

Always and forever,

Wonderwall05

P.S. For all those saying I have too short of chapters. Well that's how I roll. Well with this story. Normally I am one for long chapters but this way I keep my creativity uninhibited and I am able to deliver cliff hangers in a correct manner. Because after a five to six page chapter a cliffhanger that just leads to another five to six chapter isn't as fun as a short one that keeps you surprised and wanting more. Sufficient reasoning? I thought so.

P.P.S But sadly most of those people who don't like my short chapter's wont read this because no one ever reads my author's notes. tear


	19. Wonderful

Hermione felt her heart beating against her chest, but she wasn't going to give in even as Harry and Ron glared at her angrily. She was going to have the first word.

"I just want to say something, to get things started. I know you don't agree with my choice but your opinions have no importance in it." They were actually gaping at her she liked that! She could also see Draco grinning in the corner of her vision. "You're my friends and I care about you, but I feel that you're still prejudiced against Draco." She said pausing for a breath but she was interrupted by Ron.

"How could you Hermione?" He asked loudly. "He's our worst enemy!" He took this moment to glare at Draco who was supremely unfazed.

"Ron he fought on our side during the war, don't you think it's time to set aside our past differences and move on? We've all changed." Hermione said slowly trying to show Ron and Harry the logic.

"Some people can never change Hermione. Don't you remember how he used to torture you?" Harry asked angrily.

"I didn't forget but I doubt that he forgot when I punched him in the face but that doesn't seem to bother him anymore." She said smiling at Draco who smirked back at her.

"I do remember, you can throw quite a punch." He said.

"Stay out of this Malfoy!" Ron said, "This is none of your business!"

"Au contraire. I happen to care greatly about this matter." He said his face cold.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" Harry asked his eyes blazing.

"Because Potter I happen to have discovered something wonderful." He said mysteriously but Hermione flashed back to their conversation in the alley way and blushed slightly earning a grin from Draco.

"How could you do this to us Hermione? We're you're friends!" Ron said looking disgusted.

"You are my friends but this isn't an attack against you. This wasn't meant to concern you at all."

"Hermione how could you let us down like this? We told you what we thought of _him,_" Harry said adding disgust to him and pointedly glared at Draco who just rolled his eyes, "Yet you lied to us and ignored what we felt and went for him. I thought you were a good friend."

"Potter don't you dare accuse her of not being a good friend." Draco said his eyes dark and angry as his voice was quiet and deadly. Harry seemed slightly taken aback before glaring again. "She wasn't the one making cruel jokes about you."

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"Draco don't." Hermione whispered flushing, and he looked at her his anger melting away, his hand cupped her chin before he turned back to Harry.

"I'm talk about a certain conversation outside of Madam Puddifoot's." He said seeing realization start to dawn on their faces but he continued. "Apparently Hermione has been too good of a friend putting up with that shit from you two prats. You weren't there to see what that did to her. I was." He was angry again. "I don't know why she even cared about your opinion." He was done but his anger had not subsided, two red flags of anger had appeared on his cheeks and he had tightened his hold on her hand.

"That was you two in the alley." Ron said quietly in shock.

"Yes it was Weasely. Haven't ever heard a woman moan before?" Draco said harshly and Hermione stifled a giggle, earning herself a glare from Ron.

"How could you let him touch you Hermione?" Ron asked disgusted.

"Oh Ron you're one to pass judgment!" Hermione said angrily and loudly. "Who was the one to grab any piece of ass after the Quidditch win? I sure know it wasn't me." She said and she could hear people snickering around her.

"Well at least I didn't let Malfoy-"He was cut off by a female voice.

"If you continue with that sentence Ronald Weasely you will seriously regret the day you were born," said Ginerva Weasely in all her glory, staring down her much bigger brother, who gulped and shut his mouth immediately.

"Hello Red." Draco chuckled smirking at Ginny.

"Hello Draco, save me any eggs?" She asked like it was normal to find a Slytherin at the Gryffindor table.

"Of course," Draco said passing her an already full plate as Harry and Ron gaped at her.

"Why thank you. I've missed being around people with manners." Ginny said glaring at the two boys beside her.

"You?" Ron sputtered.

"Did I say you could speak?" She said angrily and when he glared at her she only began to eat her eggs.

"Ginny you knew about this?" Harry asked.

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell us?" He was angry now.

"Well besides your obvious reaction, I just didn't see the need." She said calmly.

"You didn't see the need?"

"No I already knew both of your minds would combust when faced with the situation and I couldn't even stand the thought of your tantrums." She said grabbing the pepper.

"I knew I liked you for a reason Red." Draco said grinning.

"Why didn't you try to convince her that she was wrong?" Harry asked ignoring the comment.

"Well for one Hermione was enjoying herself, and the second Draco happens to be undoubtedly hot." Harry's mouth had never been so wide.

"You're drooling." Hermione piped up.

"See she just keeps proving how un-Weasely she is. It's fantastic." Draco was having a field day.

"Don't get the wrong idea about us Weasely's; Ron just happens to be the worst specimen." Ginny said.

"How do you know you can ever trust him Hermione?" Harry asked surprising her, and she was silent for a moment.

"I can trust him because he doesn't care that people don't approve of us, that he isn't afraid to tell me what he thinks, and because he makes be feel like I'm wonderful." She said turning to face Draco as she said these things and he stared into her eyes.

"Someone has to darling." He whispered before closing the distance and kissing her gently, her hand slid up behind his head holding him close. It didn't seem to matter that they were sitting in the Great Hall while every student ate breakfast. She just knew she never wanted it too end. Her friends would come around, when she didn't know, but at the moment all she could think about was him.

A/N: Sigh I love romance. If only this stuff happened really happened in life. (most of female population agrees with me). This is the end I believe. Don't ask me to elaborate of the last sentence I just have to make up my mind but some positive reviews might help me do it quicker. I hope you liked it, I am certainly satisfied with how it turned out.

I won't be gone for long,

Wonderwall


End file.
